David Hayter
David Bryan Hayter (nascido em 6 de fevereiro de 1969) é um dublador, ator e roteirista canadense-americano. Ele é mais conhecido por dublar a voz de Solid Snake e Naked Snake nas séries Metal Gear, e por escrever o roteiro de X-Men e co-escrever o roteiro de X2. No início de sua carreira, ele desempenhou o papel principal no live-action Guyver: Dark Hero. David fez uma sequência de ação especialmente gravada ao vivo no início do jogo Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Biografia Apesar de nascer na Califórnia, Os pais de David eram canadenses. Ele começou a atuar com 9 anos. Ele também fez alguns live-actions no começo de 1990, mas se tornou interessado em dublar depois de fazer uma participação especial em um episódio do sitcom Major Dad, e depois conseguiu o papel de Capitão América na série animada de Spider Man, popular em 1994. Ele também providenciou a voz de Arsène Lupin III na versão inglesa do filme anime The Castle of Cagliostro. Em 1998, Hayter fez a voz de Solid Snake no jogo de sucesso Metal Gear Solid, no PlayStation. Ele fez a voz de Snake em outros jogos da série Metal Gear Solid, como Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty e Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, e dublou um jovem Big Boss na trilogia Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops e Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Ele fez o papel de Solid Snake, agora envelhecido prematuramente e com o novo codinome de Old Snake, em Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Hayter também fez a voz de Solid Snake na aparição do personagem em Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trabalhos relacionados à série Metal Gear *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) – Naked Snake/Big Boss *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) – Old Snake and himself in beginning videos. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) – Solid Snake *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) – Naked Snake/Big Boss *Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence (2005) – Naked Snake/Big Boss *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) – Naked Snake/Big Boss *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) – Solid Snake *Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance (2002) – Solid Snake *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) – Solid Snake *Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions (1999) – Solid Snake *Metal Gear Solid: Integral (1999) – Solid Snake *Metal Gear Solid (1998) – Solid Snake Curiosidades *Nas primeiras versões demonstrativas do jogo e atrás do manual de algumas versões, na parte de Elenco e Créditos na versão européia de Metal Gear Solid, a voz de Solid Snake é creditada a Sean Barker, que é o nome do personagem que Hayter usou em Guyver: Dark Hero. *De acorda com a entrevista do usuário Chris Ho com Paul Eiding, na GameFAQs, Hayter deu metade de seu salário para trazer de volta o elenco em Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. Essa é a única razão pela dublagem em The Twin Snakes estar completamente refeita com os mesmos dubladores, uma das poucas diferenças sendo que Greg Eagles dublou o Cybor Ninja e Donald Anderson (que era Decoy Octopus) no original, Eagles apenas providenciou a voz de Anderson/Decoy Octopus no remake, enquanto Rob Paulsen substituiu a voz do Ninja. *Uma entrevista com Hayter em 2001 pela Game Informer mostrou que Hayter desejou o então não-confirmado filme Metal Gear Solid para ser animado ou feito em CGI, então ele poderia dublar Solid Snake. Ele também desejou ser roteirista sobre a possível supervisão de Hideo Kojima. *David Hayter é um usuário frequente da IMDB, e passa sob o nome "uberdave". *Hayter é um dos poucos atores em Metal Gear Solid que até então já jogou e zerou os jogos Metal Gear que ele dublou, enquanto a co-estrela Christopher Randolph (Otacon) apenas zerou Metal Gear Solid. *Hayter escreveu um roteiro de 324 páginas adaptado da novela gráfica Watchmen, por Alan Moore e David Gibbons. Conhecido por ser um duro crítico de tradução dos seus trabalhos para filmar (talvez mais notadamente na versão filmográfica de V de Vingança), Moore disse que "o roteiro que Hayter escreveu era o mais próximo que eu poderia imaginar alguém chegando ao Watchmen". Infelizmente, seu roteiro foi rejeitado, apesar de que elementos não especificados de seu roteiro foram integrados no desenho final, e ele tem uma participação nos créditos pelo seu roteiro. *No começo de Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of Patriots, durante a seção do canal, Hayter aparece e é entrevistado. No mesmo tempo, ele está usando um Solid Eye e explica muitos recursos não-disponíveis no jogo, como tempo. *Coincidentemente, Hayter tem o mesmo nome de Solid Snake: David. Categoria:Dubladores